Creo en ti
by Esther L13
Summary: AU de Sueños de Piedra (de Iria G. Parente y Selene M. Pascual). Arthmael es un adolescente en su último año de instituto cuyo futuro está a punto de romperse por la llegada de Jacques, su hermanastro. Lynne es una joven adoptada que solo quiere escapar de su casa. ¿Qué pasará cuándo ambos se conozcan?
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

La fiesta de inicio de curso del instituto Marabilia nunca había sido tan grande, tan épica. A pesar de su intento, los profesores no consiguieron que el alcohol no se derramara en los ponches y que sus alumnos no acabaran vomitando en el baño, completamente ebrios. En cuanto acabó la fiesta en la gran sala de baile del instituto privado más famoso de la ciudad, los alumnos se precipitaron al garaje a por sus grandes coches caros para continuar la fiesta en cualquier otro sitio. Arthmael era uno de esos jóvenes que no desperdiciaban la ocasión para festejar, beber y acabar enredado entre las piernas de alguna chica. Él era el alma de la fiesta.

Él era la fiesta.

Encabezando la gran fila de coches, se dirigió a la playa, pensó que sería un buen sitio donde continuar. Con una gran sonrisa, aceleró y se perdió en la carretera camino a una noche que parecía ser inolvidable pero que acabaría siendo todo lo contrario.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Lynne daba vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir. Había decidido que esa noche escaparía, que esa noche se iría de esa maldita casa, se marcharía lejos de él. Otra vuelta con los puños apretados. ¿Podría hacerlo? Sí, ya había esperado mucho. Ya había esperado demasiado. Lo oía en el salón, viendo la televisión. Hasta que no se acostara no tendría posibilidades de llegar a la puerta e irse, alejarse de esa cara que poblaba todas sus pesadillas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, encogiéndose de manera que sus rodillas tocaban sus codos. Intentó no pensar en lo que le había obligado hacer después de cenar. Por muchas veces que pasara, nunca podría soportarlo. Una vuelta más, de espaldas a la puerta. Los ojos más cerrados que nunca, evitando que las lágrimas caigan. Sus propios brazos rodeándola, intentando protegerla de algo de lo que no se puede proteger. Al fin y al cabo, es la palabra de su padre adoptivo, aunque ella se negaba a llamarle padre, contra la suya. Llamarle padre supondría mancillar la memoria de su verdadero progenitor, algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir, no mientras siguiera con vida. Incluso en un futuro pensaba a salir y crear su propia empresa, tal y como había hecho su padre aunque no tenía nada con lo que empezar. Algo haría. Debía intentarlo, por él y por sí misma.

Con esos pensamientos acabó dormida, una vez más encerrada en una casa que se había convertido en su propia prisión.


	2. Capítulo 1

**ARTHMAEL**

Sin duda, la noche fue tal cual había previsto. O eso creo. Una cuarta parte de la noche la recuerdo con dificultad y las otras dos partes directamente no las recuerdo, pero despertar con buena compañía en la cama es una buena señal, sin duda. Me levanto con una sonrisa y me visto en silencio, intentando no despertar a la belleza rubia que está desnuda en mi cama. Está boca abajo y con la cara girada así que no puedo ver quién es. Me encojo de hombros, no importa en verdad. La dejo descansando, sin duda estará cansada después del ajetreo que debimos tener anoche, y salgo de la habitación camino al salón.

Nada puede estropearme el día. Aunque las vacaciones se han acabado, la vuelta a clase ha sido sublime, con una fiesta por todo lo alto, y, además, ahora puedo volver a disfrutar de mis amigos sin molestos aparatos electrónicos de por medio.

Bajo las escaleras con rapidez y entro en el comedor con una gran sonrisa, que se desvanece al ver a mi padre sentado al lado de un hombre que no conozco. Tendrá unos pocos años más que yo, tres a lo sumo. No puede ser un directivo ni nada relacionado con negocios, y menos con esas pintas. Una coleta baja recoge su largo pelo castaño, aunque más que recoger, adorna, porque lleva unos cuantos mechones sueltos a los lados de la cara. Sus ojos grises, iguales a los que tenemos mi padre y yo se clavan en mí, con una mezcla de diversión y preocupación. Además… tengo que reconocer que no es feo. Sin duda, es el traje que le favorece.

No me inspira confianza, alguien así solo puede traer malas noticias.

—Vaya, Arthmael, ya te has levantado.

Contesto a mi padre con un seco sí y me acerco a la mesa, sentándome a su lado y frente al visitante. Frunzo el ceño, mirándole. Viéndolo de cerca me da más mala espina. Margaret me deja el desayuno en la mesa pero yo no le hago caso.

—Sí, y parece que aquí pasa algo. ¿Puedo enterarme, al menos?

—Arthmael, este es Jacques.

Menudo nombre. Jacques. Espero que no juegue al ajedrez, sin duda tiene un nombre digno de algunas burlas. Él estira el brazo y lo coloca frente a mí, esperando que le estreche la mano. Yo le miro con los ojos entrecerrados y, sin mover mis brazos, me giro a mi padre.

—Felicidades, he quedado con los chicos para comer. ¿Quieres añadir algo más?

Mi padre me mira como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía. Yo simplemente me meto un trozo de tortita en la boca.

—Hijo, Jacques es tu hermano. Bueno, tu hermanastro —corrige antes de que yo pueda añadir nada más.

Yo me atraganto con la tortita y casi la escupo sobre el plato. Consigo tragar, y después de beber un trago de zumo, me giro alarmado hacia mi padre.

—¡¿Qué?!

Pero no él no parece tan afectado como yo. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir algo así y quedarse tan tranquilo?

Mi hermanastro.

¿Eso significa que mi padre tuvo…? Me vuelvo a atragantar y tengo que separarme de la mesa y encogerme sobre mí mismo para no ahogarme. Cuando me enderezo, veo a Jacques mirándome con preocupación y el ceño fruncido.

—¿De dónde ha salido este? ¿Y cuándo…?

Sacudo la cabeza intentando asimilar la información. Mi padre sigue con su semblante serio aunque me mira reprobatoriamente por mis palabras. Se recoloca en la silla y lanza una rápida mirada a Jacques antes de hablarme.

—La madre de Jacques falleció hace poco y ha venido a reclamar su puesto como heredero de la empresa. Además, ahora vivirá aquí así que compórtate. Le quedan dos años para finalizar sus estudios universitarios y cuando pase, comenzará a trabajar en la empresa, preparándose para ser el futuro dueño y directivo.

Yo alzo una ceja sin creérmelo. Hay algo detrás de esto. No solo tengo un hermano bastardo fruto de una noche de segura borrachera de mi padre sino que quiere quitarme el futuro, quiere apropiarse del puesto con el que he estado soñado toda mi vida y por el que estoy luchando y trabajando.

Ni hablar.

—A ver si me queda claro: ¿le vas a dar _mi_ puesto a un bastardo?

La mirada de mi padre ya es cansada. Dedica una profunda mirada a su hijo mayor y se levanta de la mesa.

—Él es mayor y también mi hijo. Es su puesto si él lo reclama. Y no hay más que hablar —añade al verme abrir la boca.

Yo también me levanto, antes de que salga de la sala, y le llamo.

—Los trabajadores me quieren a mí, es a mí a quién conocen.

—En verdad, eso no es cierto —el melenas interviene por primera vez en la conversación. Yo alzo una ceja al oírle—. Hace unos años que mi familia ayuda a Silfos* con todo lo que puede. La plantilla sabe quién soy y no dudo que me quieren como futuro directivo.

Mi padre asiente, dándole la razón y me dedica unas últimas palabras antes de irse:

—Está decidido, Arthmael. Hay que pensar en lo mejor para la empresa y no lo mejor para ti. Si no estás de acuerdo, puedes montar tu propia empresa.

 **...**

—¡Pero yo no quiero otra empresa! Joder, yo quiero dirigir Silfos. Tiene que haber alguna forma de quitar al bastardo de en medio.

Estamos en un Burger comiendo, bueno, ellos comen mientras yo les cuento lo que ha pasado esta misma mañana con mi padre.

Todavía no me lo creo.

—¿Y por qué no haces que los trabajadores estén felices contigo o ayudas a la empresa de otras formas? —sugiere Clarence justo antes de darle un pequeño mordisco a su hamburguesa.

Yo le miro, sorprendido. Si tiene buenas ideas y todo. Aunque me molesta de sobremanera que no se me haya ocurrido a mí. Doy un sorbo al refresco mientras medito la idea.

Sí, sí podría hacerlo. Seguro que ayudar a unos cuantos trabajadores no es tan difícil. Iré a hablar con ellos a ver qué quieren, qué necesitan. Les solucionaré todos sus problemas, eso haré. Seré como un héroe para ellos.

Arthmael, el héroe.

No suena mal para poner en el anuario de final de curso.

—Arthmael, ¿sigues vivo? —Fausto sacude una mano delante de mí, lo que provoca que le mire con cara de pocos amigos.

—Sí, y ya he decidido cómo voy a recuperar mi empresa.

Les dedico una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **...**

El horario de este curso es incluso peor que el del año pasado y eso ya es un logro que el director se puede echar a los hombros. O quien sea que haga estas cosas. Entramos en la primera clase en la que tenemos clase y nos sentamos en un pupitre del medio, yo entre mis dos amigos. Clarence siempre quiere sentarse en primera fila y nosotros al final, donde podemos entretenernos en otros asuntos sin que nos molesten, pero para mantenernos unidos decidimos sentarnos en el centro. Cada año doy gracias porque los pupitres sean de tres y no de dos, aunque no me importaría compartir asiento con alguna belleza.

Mientras esperamos, admiro los cambios que han sufrido las bellezas de nuestra clase en este largo verano, sin duda ha habido claras mejoras, se nota que Arabetta ha estado haciendo ejercicio. En mi escrutinio descubro que muchas miradas van dirigidas a Fausto. Él está sacando las cosas de su mochila ajeno a las miradas que recibe por parte de más de una. Sonrío, divertido. Si fuera otra persona, me molestaría que unas pocas muchachas le miraran a él en vez de a mí, como el resto de la clase, pero siendo Fausto no puedo molestarme. Me alegra, incluso, lo que me parece hasta extraño. Pero es el inocente Fausto, y espero que este año sea cuando espabile.

—Oye, esta noche vamos a ir algunos al Polaris, ¿os apuntáis?

Clarence y Fausto se giran a la vez para mirarme. El primero con el ceño fruncido y el segundo con una expresión completamente neutra, aunque yo sé todos los sentimientos contradictorios que se revuelven dentro.

—Arthmael… Mañana hay clase y si sales no habrá nadie que te levante hasta pasadas las doce, tienes que aprender a beber.

Suelto un bufido. Gracias por la sinceridad. Ten amigos para esto. Miro a Fausto, esperando que al menos él me acompañe. Justo en el momento en que va a responder, entra el profesor y comienza con la clase.

Evito el tema del bar en el descanso, pensándolo durante la clase he caído en la conclusión que Fausto prefiere no salir entre semana pero se sentiría responsable si se lo pidiera, así que evito hacerlo. Parece que hasta se me han ido las ganas de salir. Recuerdo que esto me daría una oportunidad para admirar a las bellezas de cursos inferiores. Igual no se me han ido del todo.

Estoy tumbado sobre los asientos de las mesas de exterior que hay en el jardín del instituto, con el antebrazo apoyado sobre mis ojos para no deslumbrarme con el sol. Oigo la conversación que están teniendo mis amigos pero no presto mucha atención. De repente, algo pasa por mi mente. Me incorporo de un salto y miro a Fausto, alarmado.

—¡¿Cuándo son las pruebas para el equipo de esgrima?!

Él me mira extrañado, seguramente pensando que yo lo sabría, al fin y al cabo, he sido el capitán durante tres años, solo que este año no he podido hablar todavía con el entrenador.

—No lo sé, suponía que tú lo sabías.

Maldigo lo suficientemente algo como para que me oigan unos de la mesa de al lado y me levanto corriendo, cogiendo mi mochila y colgándomela al hombro.

—Genial, luego nos vemos.

Mis amigos murmuran una despedida, todavía un poco turbados y yo me marcho corriendo al despacho del entrenador, rezando no perderme por culpa de mi mala orientación después de tres meses sin pisar este suelo.

* * *

* Silfos: nombre de la empresa.


	3. Capítulo 2

**LYNNE**

El sol de la mañana me despierta sin compasión. Ojalá no lo hiciera. Ojalá no lo hiciera nunca más. Ruedo sobre la cama y me siento al borde, despejándome rápidamente. Si no lo hago, ese bruto subirá y me dará una paliza de las buenas. La impotencia me inunda, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por evitar que haga lo que quiera conmigo, de dejar que sus palabras me afecten. De no poder evitar que controle mi vida. Me paso una mano por la cara, tengo que salir de aquí ya.

Me arreglo y me visto para recibir a Johanna, una mujer que se ocupa de proporcionarme la educación mínima que necesito. La casa de acogida de la que me sacó Kenan se asegura cada dos meses que yo tenga los mínimos necesarios y ellos mandaron a Johanna después de que Kenan insistiera en que prefería que fuera educada en casa, pero ninguno de ellos sabe lo que realmente pasa dentro de estas paredes. Cada día me extraña más que Johanna no se lo imagine, también es posible que Kenan le pague un plus por callar.

Pasamos cuatro horas estudiando matemáticas, idiomas y ciencias, entre otras. En estos momentos puedo ser quien quiera, puedo imaginarme fuera de esta casa y descubrir el mundo que conozco gracias a los libros… por mí misma. Sé que algún día podré hacerlo. Algún día saldré de aquí y recorreré el mundo como siempre he querido y trabajaré como exportadora aunque… todavía no sé cómo. Lo que sí tengo claro es que no esperaré a ser mayor de edad para huir de aquí, no pienso aguantar más.

"Fuera no eres nadie. No tienes estudios, ni familia ni dinero. No vales nada".

Intento acallar su voz centrándome en lo que me explica Johanna. No quiero que deje de hablar porque cuando deje de hablar, la clase habrá acabado y yo volveré a estar sola y encerrada con ese bruto. Cuando lo inevitable llega, quiero gritarle a Johanna que no se vaya, o que me lleve con ella, pero el miedo me paraliza. Kenan la despide y cierra la puerta tras él. Me clava los ojos con una expresión que no sé descifrar. Temo que se dirija hacia mí, que decida jugar conmigo un día más. Pero no, solo sonríe.

—Hoy tengo comida con la empresa y luego trabajo. Volveré para la cena, la espero hecha.

Antes de que pueda decir nada, se larga. Suelto todo el aire que tengo retenido en los pulmones y me froto los brazos. Miro el reloj. Las doce y media.

Subo a mi habitación y me cambio, poniéndome algo más cómodo para moverme con facilidad. Espero a que haya pasado el tiempo suficiente para que Kenan no me vea y me escapo, intentando dejar la puerta bien cerrada a mi espalda.

Me deslizo por las calles sin apenas ser vista, ya estoy acostumbrada. Me escondo entre las personas cuando llegamos a una avenida, Kenan podría estar por ahí. Al final llego a mi destino y llamo cuatro veces a la puerta mirando alrededor, inquieta. La puerta se abre de golpe y una mano se aferra a mi muñeca y me mete dentro de la casa. La puerta se cierra a mi espalda con rapidez. Cuando miro hacia la persona que me ha cogido, los ojos de Adrian me devuelven la mirada, sorprendido.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Lynne? ¿Qué pasa con Kenan? Como se entere que no estás en casa, no…

—Adrian, tranquilo. Se ha ido a comer y luego trabaja. No me va a pasar nada. Y si vuelve y no me ve —añado viendo su expresión— le diré que he ido a comprar o lo que sea. Aunque no lo parezca, puedo salir de casa.

Él me mira durante unos segundos, serio, pero al final suspira y se gira para ir al salón, como hacíamos siempre.

La casa de Adrian es pequeña, al fin y al cabo vive solo y no necesita mucho más. Nada más cumplir los 18 se fue de la casa de acogida y con el dinero que por fin pudo heredar de sus padres, se compró la casa. Ahora está trabajando en un restaurante, pero los martes no trabaja. Yo le conocí en la casa de acogida, de pequeña, antes de que Kenan se encaprichara conmigo cuando tenía catorce años.

Saco esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me dejo caer al lado de Adrian. Tenemos toda la tarde para ver la tele o hacer lo que queramos. En estos momentos son los únicos en los que me siento libre, me siento yo. Además, Adrian es la única persona que puede tocarme sin que rehúya su tacto, el único hombre que no me causa repulsión después de todo lo que he vivido con Kenan. Y aun así, no puedo relajarme del todo con él. Hay días en que no puedo ni verlo, ni siquiera a él. Hay días que todo es dolor, suciedad, miseria. Hoy no es uno de esos días, no me molesta que nuestras piernas se rocen al estar sentados uno al lado del otro. No me molesta que esté tan cerca. Sé que Adrian nunca haría nada para dañarme.

Después de haber pedido comida china y engullirla sin pudor, después de haber pasado dos horas hablando, él se remueve y me mira, incómodo de repente. Parece que quiere decirme algo pero no le salen las palabras.

—Lynne… Lo he estado pensando y… ¿no estaría bien que te fueras de esa horrible casa? Yo tengo aquí una habitación libre y tú llevas mucho tiempo queriendo irte. No… No soporto verte sufrir.

Desvío la mirada, inquieta. Sí, quiero escapar y vivir con Adrian sería un sueño pero… Kenan podría encontrarme. Podría hacerme daño y… hacerle daño a él también. Tengo que marcharme de la ciudad o aguantar un año más.

Pero no puedo aguantar un año más.

—No sé si puedo, Adrian. Me gustaría, claro que me gustaría pero… ¿Y si sale mal? ¿Y si me encuentra? Y tampoco es que realmente pueda… es mi tutor legal hasta que cumpla los dieciocho.

—Y para eso solo quedan unos meses.

—Me prometí a mí misma hace mucho tiempo que no dependería de nadie, nunca más. Tengo algunos ahorros, puedo intentar hacer algo pero no pienso dejar que trabajes para mantenerme.

—Muy bien, te buscaremos un trabajo provisional, pero, Lynne, por favor. Sal de ahí. Podrías hacerlo, podrías… ser libre.

Le miro fijamente, tentada por sus palabras. Podría serlo, podría ser dueña de mi vida. Podría ser libre. Aunque eso significara vivir con miedo. Él me ve abrir la boca y sabe que voy a volver a replicar, así que se adelanta.

—Si no arriesgas, no ganas, Lynne. Esa es la única verdad.

—También puedo perder mucho.

Adrian deja escapar un bufido y se aparta unos centímetros de mí.

—¿No te das cuenta, Lynne? ¡Te pones barreras a ti misma!

Yo me levanto de un salto, alarmada por el tono de su voz.

—No son barreras. Sabes que no. Solo quiero saber que estaré a salvo una vez que salga de esa casa. Solo quiero no tener miedo de que me encuentre, de que me arrastre de nuevo a ese infierno —las lágrimas me amenazan con salir y caer por mi cara, sin piedad—. ¡Tú no sabes lo que es!

Estoy temblando. No puedo, no puedo controlarlo. Adrian me mira con los ojos abiertos y no tarda nada en levantarse y abrazarme. No me importa. Ya nada importa. Dejo que me estreche entre sus brazos y dejo que las lágrimas caigan por mis mejillas.

—Aquí estarías a salvo. Él no me conoce, no sabe quién soy.

—¿Quieres que salga de una cárcel para ir a otra?

—Solo por unos meses, Lynne. Hasta tu cumpleaños —se separa de mí y pasa los dedos suavemente por mi cara, limpiando el rastro que han dejado las lágrimas —. Sé que podemos afrontar esto, juntos.

Asiento despacio, asumiendo sus palabras.

 **...**

Me alegra descubrir que Kenan todavía no ha vuelto cuando llego a casa aunque no le quedará mucho. Tengo que darme prisa. Subo corriendo las escaleras y saco la bolsa a medio hacer que tengo debajo de la cama. Un día pensé en irme y comencé a hacerme la maleta pero acabé quedándome… Esta vez no será así. Lleno la bolsa de ropa, con el neceser y todo lo que tengo por la habitación, que no es mucho. Dos libros que conseguí que Johanna me regalase y poco más.

Cuando lo tengo todo bajo por las escaleras a toda prisa pero a mitad camino, oigo la llave y la puerta abrirse. Escondo la bolsa detrás de mí pero sé que Kenan la puede ver perfectamente.

—¿Qué es eso, florecilla? —me pregunta, cerrando la puerta suavemente.

No respondo. Él ya sabe perfectamente lo que es.

—Me voy, Kenan. Ya estoy cansada de vivir aquí, de hacer todo lo que tú quieres.

Él suelta una carcajada, es de lo más desagradable que he oído en mi vida.

—¿Crees que podrías irte? ¿Tan fácilmente? Y dime, ¿dónde vivirías? ¿De dónde sacarías un trabajo para alimentarte? No sabes hacer nada. No sabes nada. Solo sirves para estar aquí, cuidar la casa y darme una buena fiesta antes de dormir.

Lynne, no te creas sus palabras. Recuerda las de Adrian. Pero cada vez me cuesta más. Él se acerca a mí y me hace bajar lo que queda de escaleras de un tirón. La bolsa se cae al lado de la puerta de la cocina, donde me hace entrar. Sin darme tregua, comienza a manosearme, me agarra de la mandíbula y recorre mi cuello con su lengua. No lo soporto.

No lo soporto.

Me revuelvo pero él me agarra de los hombros y me pone de espaldas a él. Toca todo lo que puede, estruja y muerde. Cierro los ojos, intentando no pensar en lo mucho que duele.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, veo ante mí la solución a mis problemas. Con una rapidez que me sorprende, agarro un cuchillo y se lo clavo en la pierna. Kenan se separa y se mira la herida, furioso. Yo aprovecho para apuñalarle otra vez en el brazo y una última en el costado. Dejándolo así, salgo corriendo, cojo mi bolsa y huyo de esa infernal casa.


	4. Capítulo 3

**ARTHMAEL**

Al ser el primer día de clase nos dejan salir antes, lo que no sé si es algo bueno o no. Por un lado, doy gracias por salir antes de clase pero no quiero volver a mí casa y ver al bastardo paseándose por ahí como si fuera _su_ casa. No lo soporto, y soporto menos que mi padre le deje, como si realmente tuviera derecho. Pero no puedo hacer nada… de momento. Pienso poner pronto el plan en marcha, este fin de semana como muy tarde. Ya verán que yo soy el líder que quieren en la empresa. Suspiro y me centro en los edificios que pasan corriendo al otro lado de la ventanilla. Fausto llama mi atención desde el volante y sin despegar los ojos de la carretera. Debo reconocer que conduce de una forma más cuidadosa aunque menos divertida que yo.

—Al final no nos dijiste cuando serían las pruebas.

Es cierto. Me perdí tres veces de camino al despacho del entrenador y cuando volví a donde estaban mis amigos, ya era el momento de ir a clase. Lanzo una última mirada por la ventanilla, nos estamos acercando a mi casa.

—Son la semana que viene, el lunes. Me ha dicho el entrenador que se presentarán personas nuevas.

Fausto hace un sonido de sorpresa y para el coche al lado de la acera.

—Bueno, habrá que dar lo mejor de nosotros para poder entrar.

Suelto una carcajada.

—Nadie podría superarme en esgrima, por algo soy el capitán.

En cuanto cierro la puerta y me giro, la sonrisa se borra de mi cara. Jacques lleva dos días viviendo en mi casa y mi padre está encantado con él. Van juntos a la empresa todos los días y luego pasan juntos horas hablando de negocios y el futuro de la empresa. Que hablen todo lo que quieran pero no servirá de nada, no voy a dejar Silfos en manos de un hombre que acaba de llegar con ansias de poder, de quitarme mi puesto.

Margaret me recibe en la puerta y coge mi chaqueta y mi mochila para llevarlas a mi habitación. Inspiro profundamente y camino de forma decidida hasta el comedor, donde, como todos los días, me esperan mi padre y su hijo. Aunque hoy no es como los otros días. Una chica está sentada al lado de Jacques. Parece más joven que él, incluso que yo aunque no creo que eso sea cierto. El perfecto Jacques no saldría con una menor de edad. Su apariencia dulce y de muñeca me confunde, ¿no será de porcelana? Su gesto es serio, parece tímida, cohibida. De repente un pensamiento pasa por mi mente. He supuesto que es su pareja pero… espero que no sea otra hija secreta de mi padre. Si es así, definitivamente me voy de esta casa de locos.

Mi padre me saluda con una pequeña sonrisa, al igual que Jacques. Ella simplemente me mira y vuelve a bajar los ojos al plato.

—Arthmael, te estamos esperando. Van a sacar la comida ya.

Me siento al lado de mi padre, que ocupa la cabeza, como siempre. Clavo mis ojos en Jacques, serio. Que note mi molestia, mi enfado. Eso, Arthmael, intimídale. Que sepa con quién juega.

—Espero que te haya ido bien el primer día de clase.

¿Lo está preguntando en serio? Dudo que alguien que ha venido a robarme el futuro se preocupe de mis estudios. No contesto, en cambio fijo mis ojos en la chica de su lado.

—¿Quién es ella?

Mi padre parece sorprendido por mi pregunta, seguramente le incomode que no hable correctamente delante de ella. Digamos que ninguno de los dos somos tan nobles como queremos hacer ver.

—Arelies es la pareja de Jacques.

Intento no soltar un suspiro de alivio. Parece que mis suposiciones eran correctas. En ese momento, nos sirven el primer plato y comemos en silencio. De vez en cuando mi padre y el bastardo hablan sobre Silfos y yo me dedico a intentar no romperme los dientes de tanto apretarlos. ¿Lo conseguiré? No creo.

En cuanto acabo el postre, me levanto y me voy, sin poder aguantar más. Oigo a mi padre llamarme pero no me giro. Solo alzo y la voz y le digo que esta noche saldré, que no me espere levantado. Como si lo hiciera alguna vez. Me encierro en mi habitación y mando un mensaje a Fausto.

 _Al final voy a salir, estás a tiempo de apuntarte._

Dejo el móvil sobre la cama y me tiro sobre el sillón. Clarence iba a visitar a sus tíos por una urgencia o no sé qué y Fausto vive fuera de la ciudad. No sé qué hacer. Podría llamar a Martha para… No, esta noche ya habrá tiempo. Sin pensarlo mucho me levanto de un salto y salgo de la habitación, con intención de ir al gimnasio, después de todo el verano un poco de esgrima no me puede ir mal.

 **...**

Después de darme una buena ducha y avisar a Roger de que volvería tarde, bajo al garaje y decido llevarme el Aston Martin porque sé que a mi padre le molestará que me lleve un coche tan caro a Polaris, aunque nunca le haya pasado nada a ninguno de los coches, al menos no por su culpa. Antes de arrancar, miro el móvil por última vez, Fausto sigue sin contestar. Él se lo pierde, sin duda esta noche será inolvidable.

Paso por la empresa para decirle que me voy. Él intenta convencerme de que me quede en casa, que mañana hay clase y que debo ser más responsable pero no cuela. Él sabe que no le haré caso. Con un 'adiós', entro de nuevo en el coche y, esta vez sí, pongo rumbo a Polaris.

Llamaron así al local porque se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad y espaldas al norte, así que cuando estás frente al local y miras al cielo, puedes ver la Estrella Polar perfectamente. Me armo con una sonrisa encantadora y entro en el local como si fuera mío. Saludo a los camareros, que ya me conocen, y voy a buscar a unos cuantos conocidos con los que juntarme esta noche. Prefiero mil veces salir con mis amigos pero uno tiene que hacer sacrificios de vez en cuando. Tengo que dejar que el resto de personas disfruten de mí.

La noche pasa más rápido de lo que me gustaría. Tomamos algo de cenar y poco después salimos a la pista de baile. No es que me guste mucho bailar pero no podría decirle que no a una chica que me lo pidiera. Soy todo un caballero.

Después de unas cuantas copas, la gente se empieza a ir. La mayoría de la clientela son adolescentes y universitarios y ambos grupos tienen clase mañana. Una pena, las mejores fiestas siempre duran hasta que la luna se pone y sale el sol. Y mejor si son en mi cama. Cuando todo el grupo con el que he pasado la noche se va, sé que es hora de irme.

—Arthmael, no creo que estés capacitado para conducir —me dice el dueño de Polaris con una sonrisa que sé que esconde preocupación.

—Tranquilo —le contesto dándole una palmada en la espalda—, no he bebido tanto —solo cuatro jarras de cerveza— y he llevado el coche estando mucho peor —aunque no saliera muy bien parado—.

Él suspira y me deja ir.

Las calles de Duan están más vacías de lo que estoy acostumbrado. Todavía no quiero volver a casa así que doy vueltas con el coche, recorriendo todas las calles, de arriba abajo. Los restaurantes y bares están cerrados, algún club está abierto pero apenas veo cinco personas en las puertas de estos, fumando la mayoría. Las luces de las casas están apagadas.

Es una ciudad demasiado aburrida.

Podría entrar en uno de esos clubs pero el alcohol no está asegurado, lamentablemente. Sigo paseando con el coche, recorriendo calles que no conozco o que transito poco, y grandes avenidas. En una de las calles cercanas a la mayor avenida de la ciudad, veo a una chica caminando sola, sin ropa de fiesta, con una bolsa sobre un hombro y encogida sobre sí misma del frío. Es la una, tampoco es muy tarde, pero en esta ciudad a esta hora, si al día siguiente se trabaja, no hay nadie en las calles. Podría… no, no es la mejor opción. Pero ella está sola…

Paro el coche a su lado y bajo la ventanilla.

—Eh, ¿necesitas que te lleve a alguna parte?

Al principio no me hace caso pero cuando se da cuenta de que le hablo a ella me mira extrañada. Recorre el coche con la mirada y me dedica una sonrisa. Se acerca a mí y mira el coche por dentro.

—Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada. Aunque eso suena como lo que diría alguien que… Bueno, soy Arthmael Silfos.

Ella parece sorprendida. Sin duda habrá oído hablar de mí.

—¿El hijo del dueño de Silfos, puedo deducir? ¿La mayor empresa de la ciudad?

Le dedico una sonrisa que confirma sus dudas. Ella me devuelve una más grande.

—Pues… Ahora que sé que no me harás nada… ¿Me podrías llevar a casa? Me he perdido y no sé muy bien cómo volver.

Asiento, todavía sonriendo, y ella sube al asiento del copiloto. Le miro esperando que me diga a dónde dirigirme pero antes de poder articular una palabra, noto el filo de un cuchillo sobre mi cuello. ¿Me está amenazando con un cuchillo? ¿Para una buena obra que hago y me sale una loca?

—Muy bien, niño de papá, dame tu cartera y la chaqueta. Rápido.

¿Mi chaqueta? Me gusta mi chaqueta. Es cálida. No quiero tener frío. El filo del cuchillo se clava más sobre mi piel así que, a regañadientes, me quito la chaqueta pero no le doy la cartera. Ella me mira con una ceja alzada pero de repente esa sonrisa sádica vuelve a su cara.

—Muy bien, llévame a la calle 223. Como vea que tomas un giro equivocado, ya sabes lo que te espera.

¿La calle 223? Ahí es donde está la casa de acogidas…

No digo nada por si acaso se molesta y acabo desangrándome en este coche. Con lo que cuesta quitar las manchas. Conduzco en silencio. Ella quita el cuchillo de mi cuello pero lo mantiene en la mano y me mira fijamente. En una de las calles grandes, veo un coche de policía acercándose por detrás, así que paro el coche y la miro son superioridad.

—Es muy probable que los agentes paren a ver qué hacemos, seguramente reconozcan mi matrícula, y aunque eso de normal sea un inconveniente, hoy me podría ayudar.

Ella parece incómoda pero intenta disimularlo.

—¿Cómo? Puedo esconder el cuchillo, es tu palabra contra la mía.

Suelto una carcajada.

—No si les digo que nos registren y te recuerdo que me has dejado marcas en el cuello con ese infernal cuchillo.

Ella mira hacia atrás, viendo al coche acercándose y para mi sorpresa, se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí y comienza a besarme. Y no besa nada mal. Creo que oigo al coche pararse a nuestro lado pero estoy más preocupado de recorrer su espalda, y más importante su trasero, con mi manos. Podría olvidarme de que me ha amenazado con un cuchillo por este beso.

Sin aviso, se aparta y se vuelve a sentar en su asiento, apuntándome con el cuchillo. Cuando miro, el coche de policía ya está muy lejos. Suelto un bufido, no me puede dejar así.

—Conduce.

De mala gana, la llevo a la calle que me ha dicho y la dejo antes de llegar a la casa de acogidas. Se guarda el cuchillo y coge su bolsa para bajar. Antes de que lo haga, la cojo de la muñeca y la miro, con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿No me irás a dejar así, no?

Ella me lanza una mirada incrédula.

—Creo que te puedes apañar tu solito, _principito_.

Dice esa última palabra con burla. Yo entrecierro los ojos.

—Pues al menos devuélveme la chaqueta.

Ella se lo piensa pero al final me la lanza y se va corriendo. Y yo espero no cruzármela nunca más, la mujer más loca que he conocido en mis casi dieciocho años. Mirándome el cuello en el espejo, sacudo la cabeza y me pongo la chaqueta.

La más loca.

* * *

No dije nada pero Adrian (del anterior capítulo) es un personaje original. También quería avisar que ahora la historia se desviará un poco de la original (Sueños de Piedra). Mantendrá cosas pero no será igual igual.


End file.
